masstrekfandomcom-20200222-history
Vulcan
For the Vulcan Homeworld, see: Vulcan 'Introduction' The Vulcans, are a humanoid species native to the planet Vulcan . They are one of the founding species of the Interstellar Coalition and widely known for their distinctive pointed ears, eyebrows and merciless logic. The Vulcans are an ancient race, as such they are considered to be the progenitors to numerous other Vulcanite species, including the Romulans, Remans, Vulcanoid Rigelians and others. 'Biology' Originating from a desert world, Vulcans have a number of features evolved for better survival in warm and dry environments. These include inner eyelids to protect their eyes from sand and the ability to go for some time without water. This was a genetic trait that was traced to the early Vulcan ancestors following the scorching of their world and was spread through the use of primitive eugenics allowing the entire species to retain the use of this inner eyelid. The inner eyelid was useful as it allowed a Vulcan to withstand blinding flashes of light without any damage to the eye itself. Within Vulcans there was a clear inner eyelid which is formed of nictitating membrane which filters radiation, dust and other harmful elements that could damage the eye. Although this can be further mutated, under the proper conditions, to closely resemble that of a fish. Vulcans tend to be tall and dark haired with elongated earlobes and slanted eyebrows though some specimens have pronounced browliness. Similar to Humans, Vulcans tend to have a wide range of skin tones an example being Xialites and other tropical descended Vulcans possess a darker skin complexion. Their bodies were also capable of withstanding greater levels of radiation when compared to Terrans. The Vulcan epidermis was unlike any in the known galaxy as it formed a two-way moisture proof shield which protected the body from external liquids and pressure as well as maintained the inner temperature and the liquid environment of the organs. In addition to this, Vulcan blood was copper based giving Vulcan blood a greener color compared to Terrans. This made it extremely effective in separating as well as utilizing smaller amounts of oxygen available in the Vulcan homeworld's low pressure, mildly irradiated environment. Whilst normally green, certain diseases such as Cymbeline blood burn were known to turn Vulcan blood red but only in the terminal stages of the disease. One notable difference between Humans and Vulcans was that Vulcans do not possess sweat glands. Instead, they evolved the ability that allows their blood,skin and body structure to cool itself rather than perspire which would be inefficient on the race's desert homeworld. Though they appeared to be similar to Humans the Vulcan species internal anatomy was far different. Males and females were of similar height as well as stature; averaging 2 meters in height and 70 kilos in weight. Furthermore, their muscle mass was much longer and their skeletal frame was denser compared to Terrans which was a direct result of their living on a higher gravity world with a thinner atmosphere. Due to these traits, the average Vulcan tended to be stronger than a Human and possessed more heightened senses. With nasal numbing agents, Vulcans' sensitive olfactory senses can tolerate body odors. Furthermore, their senses were so sharp that a Vulcan was quite easily capable of determining if another individual was an actual organic Vulcan or a robotic duplicate shaped as one. Vulcan neurology was known to be incredibly resilient. It was one of the least understood areas of the Vulcan body was the brain. The Vulcan midbrain was larger as well as more complex and contained more nerve endings with blood capillaries than those in Human brains. The Vulcan brain was comparable with the Betazoid midbrain which comprised nearly 65% of their entire brain mass, the Vulcan midbrain was significantly smaller compared to this and only comprising 45% of the brain. It was believed that this portion of their brain that gives the Vulcan species their remarkable psionic abilities though further testing had proved to be inconclusive. Despite this being the case, their race was known to be considerably more adept telepathically when compared to most Humans. The species also contained thirty six pairs of nerves attached to their spinal cord which serves as an autonomic and voluntary nervous system. Their brains were also noted to not had the same lateralization of function when compared to Humans where the left side of the brain controlled certain functions and right controlled others. Instead, the Vulcan brain had an area controlling speech on each side of the brain thus providing a level of redundancy should one part be damaged than the other could take over. This had also made Vulcans being ambidextrous in nature allowing them to use both hands equally well. The Vulcan nervous system was noted as being far more resilient when compared to other races, with it capable of surviving damage that would kill a Human or a Denobulan. It's was noted that Vulcan eyesight was more acute and they are able to recognize more color frequencies and perceive more clearly at a distance. There was a downside to this as Vulcans experience pain as well as symptoms that are similar to headaches and eyestrain when exposed to vibrant high colorations for long periods of time. Furthermore, the Vulcan optic nerve was much more delicate and sensitive compared to those of Humans which makes it more vulnerable to disease and degeneration. One of the most obvious distinctive features in Vulcans was the shape and structure of the ear, as the top of their ears' pinna tapers into a point. Though capable of funneling sound and intensifying the reception of harmonics, the internal structure of the eardrum is very different than Humans. It forms no fewer than three separate functioning eardrums. Tests have shown that these eardrums seem to respond to differing volumes and pitch which relay the sound through separate channels to the nerve centers of the brain. Each are known to work independently and in the case of Vulcans of old age, it is most often the low pitched eardrums that deteriorates. The Vulcan skull was also a noted difference when compared to other species. The Vulcans possess 28 teeth and lack rear molars. Instead, they possess a longer mandibular movement than other bipedal species. Although the bone structure of the Vulcan skull is thinner, the actual skull casing is formed of extremely dense matter which allows a thinner depth of bone actually to be harder as well as stronger than a human skull. Thus, fatal blows to a Human head were less life threatening to a member of this race. There was speculation that the Vulcan and Human species perhaps possessed a common ancestor due to the similarities. Vulcan internal organs tend to operate at a much faster rate compared to other comparable species. A Vulcan's pulse was normally considered quite rapid in its beats. An average heart rate was as high as 265 beats per minute. The heart itself is another source of distinction between Vulcans and Humans as its location is the center of the torso where its surrounded by a large lung structure which is capable of holding approximately 20% more air then Human lungs. This has resulted in the Vulcan torso, ribcage and musculature being significantly longer which allows it to encompass the organs within. Lessening the danger of outside forces causing serious internal injury. Vulcan blood vessels are more dilated than Humans. The larger blood vessels are the reason Vulcan blood pressure is lower. The dilated blood vessels and fast heart rate also play a key role in regulating Vulcan body temperature. A standard 91F body temperature is maintained by the internal cooling mechanism of fast blood circulation. Vulcans did not perspire and their bodies held a more efficient method of heat regulation. As they did not have sweat glands, they did not rely on evaporation as a means of cooling their bodies in the harsh heat of their planet’s desert climate. Expelling heat through radiation is insufficient. Vulcans evolved an internal cooling mechanism. With an average body temperature of 91F, the high blood flow circulates cool blood throughout their body. Most Vulcans can resist the phenomenal emissions of Deltans and those of Orions, of opposing sexes. It was also known that they were able to go without sleep for extended periods of time. The hormonal activity within the Vulcan body was under muscular control and can be regulated by conscious processes by trained Vulcans. This allows such individuals to control their adrenaline, thyroid and other metabolic systems which, in turn, allows them to alter their heart rate, oxygen consumption and other bodily resources. This is the source of the amazing ability of Vulcans to 'regenerate' from wounds which is accomplished through special trances that allow them to control their bodies to repair internal or structural damages at an efficient rate. 'Reproduction' The only exception to this is during the reproductive hormone complex released during the Pon farr. During this state, a hormone known as yamareen is released into the bloodstream of mature male Vulcans. It was known that that the pon farr cycle was capable of being accelerated, retarded or even circumvented under certain circumstances. Although the female Vulcan can be impregnated after her menstrual cycle begins, which is typically at the age of 16 and can be as late as 25, the male Vulcan is incapable of creating progeny until after the onset of their first Pon farr. Thereafter, the Vulcan male is capable of reproducing at any time, but they must obey the physical urge to mate every seven years during the Pon farr. This, in comparison with the reproductive ability of other species which they can mate with, gives credence to the theory that Humans, Vulcans and Klingons are from a common ancestor seeded by the Preservers. Most Vulcan males experienced it for the first time at the age of twenty and in seven-year cycles following that but amongst hybrids, their biological changes meant that pon farr came at more uncertain times. Vulcans were capable of producing offspring with humans but only through the use of medical intervention. Human females needed to receive large doses of hormones and Vulcan vitamins before conception in order to prepare her body for the fetus which takes 10 months to mature. 'Lifespan' The Vulcan lifespan is longer than that of humans. Vulcans have been known to live over 200 years, though there has been cases where 250 or 300 can occur. After reaching adulthood, the aging process of Vulcans slowed a great deal. Vulcans who appeared to be young adults by human standards could actually be as much as two or three times older than their appearance indicated. 'Culture ' It was generally believed that the Vulcans did not possess any emotions though such a line of thought was false as they in fact hold the capacity to not only understand but deal with emotions. However, they had chosen not to do so and instead worked for the suppression of such feelings. As such, they were perfectly capable of experiencing emotions but chose not to express them. Vulcans preferred not to dance with another man's wife which was attributed to their customs which stated that it was not appropriate for a man to his in his arms a woman that was not his. 'Logic' Founded by an ancient Vulcan named Surak, the essence of Vulcan society is in arriving at the truth through logical process. Most Vulcans believe that emotions are illogical, thus making them impure, and deterrent to truth. However, Vulcans are born with the same emotions that afflicted their violent ancestors, but the continual mind conditioning, the t'an s'at, gives them the impassivity sought after by all Vulcans. The t'an s'at is an intellectual deconstruction of emotional patterns, a lifelong process that strives for absolute detachment from all emotion. Though not all can arrive at the ultimate pure logical state, the exacting process of mental control gives Vulcans enough to conform to the ideals of Vulcan society. Vulcans of this creed were impervious to greed, deception, anger, and all other vices. Ultimately, the Vulcan way was one of enlightenment and expansion of the intellect through the pursuit of logic. This meant that they tended to control to the point of suppression of all acts of emotions but did not mean that Vulcans had cast away all emotions they once had; they had merely made a choice not to let those emotions influence the decisions they were making. This led to the mistaken belief amongst other species that Vulcans had no emotions which they did possess though they did not permit those emotions to show in public or allow them to control their actions. Few Vulcans managed to extinguish all their emotions but most had mastered the ability to contain them. This went in line with Vulcan philosophy that their race had adopted which stated that there was no reason why any emotion should have any influence on behavior or cloud the path of logic. 'Mythology' In Vulcan's ancient times, there existed a number of gods and goddesses with dual aspects amongst them that stemmed from their emotions which was known as the Inner Chorus. The first was Tel-alep known as 'the Watcher' who was the bearer of knowledge. His alternate counterpart was Alep-tel 'the Bitter' who was eager to give knowledge but this was poisoned due to his bitterness. Another deity was Kir-alep who was the god of peace whilst his wrathful counterpart was Alep-kir 'the Sullen' who was a source of apathy to Vulcans. Valdena was a Vulcan goddess was the representation of love, joy and beauty whilst Dena-vel was her counterpart who sought to hide all the beauty of the world that she loves. Kal-ap-ton was the most dangerous of the gods as he was the representation of grief. A closer counterpart linked to Kal-ap-ton was Tyr-al-tep 'the Unforgiver' who made Vulcans feel guilt over what might have happened had the death not occured of a loved one. One of the most dangerous and dark voices amongst the gods was Ket-Cheleb 'the Destroyer' who signified anger and was the only one that lacked a counterpart with it being said that he killed his dual aspect ages ago. Vulcan mythology believed in a place known as Sha Ka Ree which was the Vulcan view of Eden. According to some of the oldest myths of the Vulcan race, that at the end of the universe all of existence was going to be consumed by fire. Though the practice of worshipping gods had long ended with the introduction of Surak's logic, there were traditionalist cults that maintained the practice of belief in these deities those these groups had little interaction with later era Vulcans. 'Family Life' Family was noted as an important aspect of Vulcan society with loyalties overruling even planetary law. This was partly due to the fact that Vulcan itself was governed by an oligarchy composed of several prominent families. Vulcan families were extremely disciplined and very close knit. Vulcans were noted for their more complex family relationships compared to Humans. Such family units consisted of the Eldest of House with normally a matriarch in charge of the affairs of the House. The social traditions of a family were considered quite rigid in the sense that children had great expectations which were difficult to integrate with personal ambitions or needs. The family ultimately determined most life choices or attempted to influence them such as career and even marriage. The latter was a notable aspect as it was expected the family lines were to be preserved through succession and tradition be upheld. Matters regarding the Vulcan mating practices were typically not discussed with outworlders. They also believed that close family exchanges should be kept private. Traditionally, a male Vulcan was not present at the time when their mate was delivering their child during the pregnancy. Children when they were born were not given a name until their Naming Day. Similar to the ceremonies surrounding marriage and burial, the Vulcan rituals that concerned birth had remained intact over the millenia with event he logic of Surak failing to strip the Vulcan race of their dark and ancient rites. Though ultimately logical creatures, it took many years of practice and training for young Vulcans who do demonstrate emotions at first before beginning the long process that was made by Surak centuries ago. As part of their belief in honesty, Vulcan parents were known not to shield the truth from their young as they believed it would hinder their development in coping with such difficulties. Furthermore, a parent's attachment to the child was not considered an emotion but rather as part of the parent's identity and without the child, the parent would not be complete. Vulcans were known to recognize the need to grieve though kept such affairs private. Thus, they mourned the death of friends and kin though they were aware of the danger of abdicating complete control to loss as it was frequently difficult to regain their former composure. The tenets of their philosophy provided guidance on facing personal loss with equanimity and the use of logic to maintain emotional control as well as a state of quietude. Some believed that the lives of the dead were capable of being mourned only if those lives had been wasted. It was considered an important matter to Vulcan families to recover the body of a deceased member. In addition, whenever the partner in a bonding died, the family linked mentally in order to provide support until the surviving partner managed to adjust from the loss. 'Society' Surak's teachings were the most important philosophical essays in Vulcan history, detailing the use of logic and reason in order to control warring emotions and destructive tendencies. In the beginning, Vulcans used their emotions as a tool, preferring to apply logic to justify their actions rather than use logic to guide their actions. As the race evolved and the teachings of Surak spread, however, the use of various techniques to banish and suppress emotion became more prevalent and Vulcan psychology blossomed. The understanding of one's mind and mental processes as well as one's emotional reactions became a necessity, and psychology was applied not only to one's own actions but also to understanding the actions of others. Their beliefs also led them to hold that all life was precious as it could never be returned or replaced. This meant that they never considered an act that would lead to the death of an individual - not even their enemies. The foremost psychologists on Vulcan belonged to the religious orders that guided Vulcan society. Constant study of this process, as well as assisting others in achieving mastery of psionics through control of emotion, had caused the devotees of this doctrine to become experts on the workings and common psychological traumas of Vulcan minds. Vulcan reasoning meant that they did not have 'hunches' but rather used subliminal clues to add up to a high order of probability. They also preferred to train their minds rather than artificially enhance it. Medicine Most Vulcans learn numerous mental techniques that had been first developed by Surak but over the centuries had been improved upon by generations of philosophers and healers. During times of stress or those that led to agitation, a Vulcan was capable of calming themselves through the use of a meditation formula. They maintained a great many techniques in the arts of meditation which they regularly employed. This ranged from simple basic defensive meditation capable of blocking the telepathic intrusions of highly trained telepaths such as Betazoids to complete meditation where there was a cessation of all thought. Such techniques were even used in the early period of interstellar travel when Vulcans entered into a deep extended meditation during intergalactic voyages that lasted for decades under sub-light travel where Vulcan explorers travelled between the stars. Furthermore, it was well noted that torture had little effect on Vulcans. Among the Vulcan disciplines taught included the simple technique of handling pain where the individual accepted the pain till it became a part of them whereupon it simply vanished. Vulcans did not believe in using medicines to cure minor afflictions and instead their science taught them to use their own bodies to create medicines to combat any such issues. This was the reason for the use of neuropressure in treating problems such as difficulty in sleeping. One of the most famous qualities among the Vulcan people was their high degree of honesty. This was to such an extent that many Vulcan's were highly reluctant to tell a lie which led to the saying that 'Vulcans cannot lie'. Despite this, it was known that, under logical reasons of course, that they were capable of accomplishing such a task or make an omission. No Vulcan admitted such a dishonesty and considered it an act of 'lying'. A saying on Vulcan included 'It is not a lie to keep the truth to oneself.' They had an old custom ridden culture with a complex social structure involved in its makeup. 'Crime' Greed was a particularly rare concept amongst Vulcans to the point that it was unheard of within their society. Their society had no property authority for investigating violent crimes since they rarely occurred. Vulcan belief held that those who had the ability to commit murder had a form of mental illness. Whilst they were capable of killing in cases of defense or racial survival; to actually murder for personal gain was not considered logical. Whilst terrorist acts on Vulcans were rare, they were generally limited to expressions of extreme political theory and also sporadic attempts at returning to the violent philosophies that ruled the Vulcan home world before the days of Surak. Individual Vulcan towns held their own regional justice committee who were responsible for detention of criminals, holding trials and giving permission for mind melds. In terms of murder, an ancient Vulcan tradition stated 'Suffer the death of thine enemy' as the race were touch telepaths and the death of another often meant that the murderer had to accept their pain. As such, even in pre-Reform times, the Vulcans were selective about who they murdered as they had to decide whether it was worth experiencing the pain of their victim. The Vulcan legal system was known to had developed to the point that it was considered both precise and elegant. Nutrition was seen as a perfectly logical activity though the Vulcans did not take any lunch. They were quite capable of going for long periods without food allowing them to fast for an extended time. Vulcan tradition held that its members be personally able attend to the affairs of any land or property that had in their possession. 'Telepathic Laws' Due to their telepathic nature, the Vulcans had a number of mind rules in place over the governance and use of these powers. As they were touch telepaths, they preferred not to have physical contact during greetings such as when two people shook hands as Vulcans had an unpleasant mental intrusion from the brief contact. This did not mean that they avoided shaking hands but they did so only when they had to. Early training was designed to strengthen personal barriers and erect mental shields designed to prevent constant intrusion. In fact, on Vulcan it was considered a heinous crime for forcing a mind meld which was considered an unforgivable invasion of spirit. 'History' Read More: Vulcan History Category:Species Category:Confederacy of Vulcan Category:Sentient Species Category:Coalition Member Species Category:Vulcanoid